


Suiting Up

by anomalagous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalagous/pseuds/anomalagous
Summary: A Halloween Drabble for my favorite boys.





	Suiting Up

It was Halloween.

For  _years_ , Halloween had been less about a giddy trip around the neighborhood collecting candy, and more about a bloody trip around the Preserve trying to prevent  _murder_. It wasn’t something that Scott excited for any more, it was instead something he looked forward to with a building sense of weariness and dread. He had been sure that it was the same way for Stiles, especially after they’d come back from college and Stiles stood a real chance of being actually called out on a Real Call to deal with Real Crime during the holiday.

And yet.  _And yet_.

Clearly Scott had been totally wrong about Stiles’ opinion of Halloween, because there he was, standing right in front of Scott, with a  _costume_  held out in both hands. He was waggling it back and forth like he was trying to be enticing.

Scott looked at the costume. He looked up to Stiles’ far too eager expression. He looked back down at the costume, lifting one hand to point at the brightly colored clothing in Stiles’ hands. “Why are you shoving a Superman costume at me?”

The look Stiles gave him was incredulous at best, like he thought part of Scott’s brain had dropped out of his ears. “Because it’s  _Halloween_?”

“I  _know_  that, but we haven’t dressed up for  _years_. You  _know_  we’re supposed to go out and patrol.” Scott allowed himself to sound exasperated with Stiles in a way he didn’t let most other people see. He tended to treat softly around everyone else. With Stiles, he didn’t have to.

Not that the force of his exasperation was enough to deter Stiles. It never had been. Instead, Stiles just shook the costume again, more insistent this time. “Come on, That’s exactly  _why_ , we haven’t done it in  _years_! We can patrol in these, it won’t be a big deal. Plus, they’re  _on-topic_ , right? Superheroes patrol, too.”

“You want me to patrol for angry supernatural creatures in a bright red and blue spandex suit?”

Stiles shrugged. “Saves your regular clothes from getting ruined if we get into a fight, right? Plus, I’m pretty sure half of the things we encounter on Halloween are colorblind anyway. It’ll be fine!”

Scott frowned, or maybe he frowned further. He’d lost track of whether or not he’d been frowning in the first place. “Are you kidding? I’ve seen  _The Incredibles_.  You  _made_  me watch it. I remember:  _No Capes_!”

“ _Shame on you_ , as if I’d ever forget the eternal wisdom of Edna Mode. The cape’s attached by velcro. A  _toddler_  could tug it off of you. Wouldn’t hurt at all.”

“How much did you put into this, exactly?” Reluctantly, Scott reached out and took the costume from Stiles. It seemed sturdy enough, good quality, not the cheap kind of costume made out of glorified tissue paper that they used to buy at Wal-Mart as kids.

As soon as the costume was out of his hands, Stiles spun around, snatching up a much darker matching costume from the couch behind him. “At least four years of frustration that Halloween seems to be a nexus of shit for us, and about two hundred and fifty dollars.”

That seemed to be a  _lot_  of money for Halloween costumes. Scott was frowning again. “ _Four years_?”

“Yeah, after that one time where you said we weren’t Batman and Robin any of the time, I just kept  _thinking_  about it. You know? Like, maybe I  _want_  to be Batman and Robin sometimes. Maybe that’d be  _cool_. And tonight I have an  _excuse_ , and a new source of disposable income, so I have the  _means_  to enable that excuse.  _So_.” Stiles held up his costume, then, giving it a shake. It resolved after a moment of squinting into a Batman costume of equal quality to Scott’s Superman one.

“I can’t help but notice that this still isn’t  _Batman and Robin_.”

Stiles shrugged, his costume flopping around in the air with the gesture. “Yeah, well, we’re older. I’m supposedly wiser. I earned my badge. I can legally carry a gun! I  _deserve_  to be promoted off of Robin by now.”

Scott started to examine the Superman costume, looking for how he’d even manage to get himself  _into_  it. “But you always said you’d grow up to be Nightwing. This isn’t  _Nightwing_ , either.”

This time, Stiles responded with a snort, full-mouthed like he’d somehow just spat out a mouthful of air. “ _Yeah_ , okay,  _but_ , Nightwing doesn’t secretly want to bone Superman, so I kind of  _had_  to be Batman.”

Everything suddenly screeched to a halt. Scott looked up from the costume,  _staring_ at Stiles, searching every inch of his face. This wasn’t the first time that Stiles had made a comment like this. It wasn’t the fifth time. It wasn’t the  _twentieth_  time. Every time, Scott had written it off as a joke, a casual hazard of Stiles’ ADHD and general lack of filter. Tonight, something seemed different. There was a change in Stiles’ delivery, maybe, or the the tilt of his chin, or maybe just the long stretch of all of the  _things_  they’d been through together, tying them inexorably closer and closer together.

For the first time, Scott began to believe there might be something honest about those statements.

So he nodded, swallowing down his own suddenly fast-beating heart, and asked, “…so you had to be Batman because you secretly want to fuck me?”

Stiles immediately looked to the side, like Scott’s gaze was suddenly too intense for him to bear. “Yeah,  _well_ , I mean, maybe it hasn’t really been  _that secret_ , but, it’s not like it’s important, I just wanted to wear a  _costume_  for Halloween once–”

Scott lifted one hand, trying to put it over one of Stiles’ before Stiles managed to gesture so hard he threw his own costume off into some corner of the house. “Okay. I’ll do it. We’ll wear the costumes and go patrol. And then, maybe, if nothing goes wrong…we can come back here, and maybe Batman will get his secret wish.”

Stiles sucked a sharp breath in through his teeth. His eyes widened, and then snapped up to fix onto Scott’s face. He held them there for a long few heartbeats, before a smile started to dawn on his own face, crookedly from one horizon to the other. “… _God_ ,  you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”


End file.
